sacredseasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Caster Training Area Guide
This guide is intended to help level up a caster class, however it also works well for most other Classes. The efficiency of levelling up is in general measured in experience gained per attacks needed. Due to the current healing and AoE mechanics, arena dungeons make relatively bad training spots and shamans, as the only effective AoE damage casters, level up much faster than other classes from lvl17 on. A general strategy to level up a new class on the same account is to go into a rather hard battle, leave the weakest monster with as little hitpoints as possible alive, leave, switch class, reenter the battle and finish it. The full battle experience will go to the character who dealt the last blow. A popular spot for this method is the second Bellroot lighthouse's Barrier Golem battle. = Below 110 damage - White Wolves: 2 Fights= Location: Coldwoods, West x2 from Shikaakwa Battles First :2 White Wolves, Reward: 36 Exp, 70 Second :4 White Wolves, Reward: 72 Exp, 140 Stats :White Wolf: Health Points: 55, Attack: 12, Defense: 10, Resistance: 3, Skill: 8, Speed: 14, Luck: 7. Rewards :108 exp :210 ' Efficiency :'2 turns: '59.00 exp, 105 per turn :'6 turns: '18.00 exp, 35 per turn :'12 turns: 9.00 exp, 17.5 per turn = 110-125 Damage - Claykids: 2 Fights= Location: Summerville, Bald Green Magician Outside: West x2 South x3 from Shikaakwa. Battles First :(this room is better for leveling up than the second one): 5 ClayKids (110 HP version), Reward: 175 Exp (35 per ClayKid), 100 (20 per ClayKid) :The Shaman's AoE spell "Nature's Judgement" inflicts 54-57 damage. Therefore this dungeon teems with level 20+ shamans and shaman / snow bandit characters. Both Bellroot Lighthouses might be less crowded. Second :4 Claykids (125 HP version), Reward: 140 Exp (35 per ClayKid), 16 (4 per ClayKid) Stats First Battle :Claykids Hit Points: 110; Attack: 25; Defense: 8; Resistance: 2; Skill: 12; Speed: 18; Luck: 2. Second Battle :Claykids Hit Points: 125; Attack: 27; Defense: 5; Resistance: 1; Skill: 12; Speed: 12; Luck: 12. Rewards :Total: 315 exp, 116 ' Efficiency :'9 turns: 35 exp, 12.9 a turn :5 turns: 63 exp, 23.2 a turn :4 turns: 78.75 exp, 29 a turn = 200+ Damage - "Meet the Ponies": 2 Fights = Location: Bleakwoods. You need to complete a chain of quests to be able to get into the Bleakwoods. From the entrance of Bleakwoods, you move 3 screens West and then, 2 screens North, Bleakwoods F2 on the map. To access Bleakwoods from Coldwoods, simply go north from the Coldwoods entrance. Notes At around level 34-38, your damage will get boosted by a significant amount, allowing you to hit more damage. This damage spike will be helpful in determining when you can hunt here. The Spiders can critically hit you for about 400 damage, so be careful here. If your self-healing heals less than 600 HPs, forget healing in battle alltogether. Assuming that you take every mob down with 2 consecutive attacks / spells, and with the average character speed in mind, the mobs will take about 10-12 shots at you. Thorns make 5-6 attacks for 100-120 (crit <250) damage; Spiders make another 5-6 attacks for 200-220 (crit <450) damage. That makes from 1k to 2k damage, worst case (over 6 crits) amounts to about 2.7k damage. This can kill level 40+ characters on occasion. You might sometimes encounter level 50+ characters (400+ single hit damage) and level 57+ shamans here. Those shamans win both fights casting "Nature's Judgement 2" (about 670 damage per enemy) once. Just change server. A level 36 clairevoyant can handle these battles, even though her damage will only be about 150 per turn. Get the Thornhoofs first (9 attacks), heal up before killing the last one. Then use Pyrokinesis 3 twice to take out the first spider fast. Depending on the turns spent healing, both experience and gain speed are above or below those at Claykids' dungeon. Shaman Specific Information If you are fortunate enough to get help acquiring the Kolenyas War Staff as a Shaman this is possible at level 31 (maybe sooner, 26 when you get Medicine Song II?). My stats at 31 were as follows: HP: 1828 SP: 260 ATT: 9 MAG: 23 + 30 SKL: 34 + 5 SPD: 18 + 13 LCK: 13 DEF: 7 + 5 RES: 30 + 5 Medicine Song II should be healing for 7xx which is more than enough to keep you alive even though you'll only be hitting 13x with the staff (3-4 hits per target). Using Nature's Judgement on the spiders seems to be a good strategy as it will get each target down to 3 hits each. Note: These are all simply observed hits, ranges make extend beyond those shown Shadow Spider Hits (using Kolenyas War Staff) 15 RES Level 31: 13x Level 36: 158 - 162 Level 37: 160 - 167 Level 38: 219 - 230 Level 39: 222 - 236 Level 40: 229 - 242 Level 41: 237 - 252 Level 42: 243 - 259 Level 43: 252 - 264 Shadow Thornhoof Hits (using Kolenyas War Staff) 6 RES Level 31: Not recorded Level 36: 166 - 173 Level 37: 172 - 182 Level 38: 234 - 243 Level 39: 240 - 259 Level 40: 245 - 261 Level 41: 255 - 271 Level 42: 260 - 277 Level 43: 272 - 287 Note: There is an very noticeable jump in damage output from 37 to 38. For those interested here is the stat comparisons Level 37 Level 38 Difference HP 2174 2231 57 SP 299 306 7 ATT 10 10 MAG 28 28 SKL 39 40 1 SPD 19 20 1 LCK 14 14 DEF 10 10 RES 34 35 1 Battles First :3 Shadow Thorns, Reward: 300 Exp, 135 Second :3 Shadow Spiders, Reward: 375 Exp, 60 Stats :Shadow Thornhoof Health Points: 400, Magic: 38, Defense: 15, Resistance: 15, Skill: 32, Speed: 12, Luck: 12 :Shadow Spider Health Points: 400, Attack: 39, Defense: 13, Resistance: 6, Skill: 35, Speed: 8, Luck: 13 Rewards Total: 675 exp, 195 ' Efficiency : :'13 turns: 51.92 exp, 15 a turn (If you need to heal once) :12 turns: 56.25 exp, 16.25 a turn :10 turns: 67.5 exp, 19.5 a turn = 250+ Damage - "Embrace the Spiders": 2 Fights= Location: Bleakwoods. You need to complete a chain of quests to be able to get into the Bleakwoods. From the entrance of Bleakwoods, you move 3 screens West and then, 3 screens North, Bleakwoods F1 on the map. To access Bleakwoods from Coldwoods, simply go north from the Coldwoods entrance. Notes Take out the weakest mob first to make life easier. This battle offers slightly faster levelling than the "Ponies" and is a little less dangerous in exchange for less . All attacks are melee, so advantage for melee classes. Battles First (right) :2 Shadow Spiders, 1 Phantom Hungerer, Reward: 270 Exp, 69 Second (left top) :2 Shadow Spiders, 1 Phantom Bloodhoof, Reward: 310 Exp, 66 Stats :Phantom Hungerer Health Points: 105, Attack: 16, Defense: 6, Resistance: 2, Skill: 8, Speed: 9, Luck: 9 :Phantom Bloodhoof Health Points: 250, Attack: 18, Defense: 5, Resistance: 1, Skill: 6, Speed: 8, Luck: 18 :Shadow Spider Health Points: 400, Attack: 39, Defense: 13, Resistance: 6, Skill: 35, Speed: 8, Luck: 13 Rewards Total: 580 exp, 135 ' Efficiency : :'11 turns: 52.73 exp, 12.27 a turn (If you need to heal once) :10 turns: 58 exp, 13.5 a turn :9 turns: 64.44 exp, 15 a turn = 400+ Damage - "Ponies" revisited: 2 Fights= Location: Bleakwoods. *Note you can do this once you can hit 200 damage +* After your damage beats 400, you can take down the Thornhoofs and Spiders with 1 attack, and with the average character speed in mind, the mobs will take about 5-6 shots at you. With the average HPs of lvl 50-something character in mind, this dungeon becomes a fast and boring affair. Battles First :3 Shadow Thorns, Reward: 300 Exp, 135 Second :3 Shadow Spiders, Reward: 375 Exp, 60 Stats :Shadow Thornhoof Health Points: 400, Magic: 38, Defense: 15, Resistance: 15, Skill: 32, Speed: 12, Luck: 12 :Shadow Spider Health Points: 400, Attack: 39, Defense: 13, Resistance: 6, Skill: 35, Speed: 8, Luck: 13 Rewards Total: 675 exp, 195 ' Efficiency :'6 turns: 112.5 exp, 32.5 a turn = Level 57+ Shaman = At level 57 you gain Nature's Judgement II, a 670+ damage group attack spell. Together with Nature's Judgement I you can clear out the dungeon at D2 with 3 combat turns, gaining experience faster than in the Ponies dungeon at F2. Once you do over 720 group damage (around lvl 75 with Sun Staff), Flo's dungeon (Bleakwoods A3) is a better option, 2 battles 3 combat turns each 880+737exp 161+169 each dungeon run. When your maxSP is over 570 (at lvl 78) you can do the dungeon in 5 combat turns. It's about as effective as the D2 cave but take half as many runs for the same exp.. Tsulas Dungeon (825+425 exp. 120+82) can be made in 4 combat turns when your maxSP is over 570 and could be used for variation. Efficiency :Bleakwood D2 955 exp. 226 :2 turns: 477.5 exp, 113 a turn (30s in and out=1910 exp./min) :Flo's Dungeon 1617 exp. 330 :6 turns: 269.5 exp, 55 a turn (55s in and out=1765 exp./min) :5 turns: 323.5 exp, 66 a turn (50s in and out=1940 exp./min) :2 turns: 808,5 exp, 165 a turn (30s in and out=3234 exp./min) :Tsulas Dungeon 1250 exp. 202 :4 turns: 312.5 exp, 50.5 a turn (50s in and out=1500 exp./min) = 650+ Damage = "Meet the Hungerers" : 2 Fights Location: Bleakwoods. You can start training in this infamous spot (many say that this place gives way ''more exp than it should as it can be used from pretty much Lvl 50 - 110) after your damage beats 650 (although you can still do it with 400+ damage, it'll just take longer. Basically, you need at least a Sirius Battle Axe to do this one), you can take down Bloodhoofs (75 exp) with 1 attack and Hungerers (275 exp) with 2. While the Hungerers will deal about 1.5-2k damage alltogether, this can be endured or healed at levels 50+. The dungeon is at Bleakwoods D4, "Tsula's Path" quest location. As all attacks come in melee here, melee classes are at advantage. Mage classes might experiment around with the Cardinal Staff. The dungeon is more challenging than the infamous "Ponies", but offers faster levelling. Make sure you can almost if not always do 650 damage to 28 defence. Battles First (middle down) :3 Hungerers, Reward: 825 Exp, 82 :( 275 Exp per Hungerer) Second (left) :2 Bloodhoofs, 1 Hungerer, Reward: 425 Exp, 120 Stats :'Hungerer''' Health Points: 1300, Attack: 42, Defense: 28, Resistance: 6, Skill: 33, Speed: 23, Luck: 19 :Bloodhoof Health Points: 400, Attack: 38, Defense: 20, Resistance: 6, Skill: 41, Speed: 18, Luck: 8 Rewards Total: 1250 exp, 202 ' Efficiency :'10 turns: 125 exp, 20.2 a turn :11 turns: 113.64 exp, 18.36 a turn (1 heal) Category:Guides